Emma Swan
Emma Swan, also known as the Savior, is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the mother of Henry Mills who she gave up for adoption when he was born. She broke the Dark Curse that Queen Regina made that imprisoned the kingdom. Henry told her she was a savior and destined to become a Hero. She's also the older sister of Prince Neal Nolan who was named after the late Baelfire, her first lover by her parents. She is also the lover of Captain Hook and as a result the mother of their child David Jones who would grow up to be the cruel Dark Prince. Powers and Abilities Magic of True Love and Light Magic: As the result of True Love birth, Emma is capable of using magic. This magic was always with her, even though she was living in a world without magic. However when Mr. Gold brought magic to our world her magical powers were greatly enhanced, particularly within the confines of Storybrooke; she has recently been taking magical lessons from her former nemesis Regina to better harness her powers, proving to be an apt student. Her practice of the magical arts grants various mystical abilities, of which are known; * True Love's Kiss: A magical kiss that can break any curse as long its fueled by True Love. True Love is not limited to romantic relationship but can also extend to the love of a mother for her son. * Immunity to Heart Removal: In the Enchanted Forest witches and wizards are capable to use black magic to penetrate a person's chest and literally remove their hearts. While in possession of these hearts the witch is capable of controlling the person, which remains in a state of full health despite the removal of such a vital organ. Emma is however immune to this form of black magic and if a witch attempts to remove her heart, they will be hit by an energy blast. * Lie Detection: The power to detect if a person is lying. Emma used this power subconsciously on Earth, possibly due to the lack of magic. * Eclipse Inducement: The power to cause an eclipse. When Peter Pan and her son Henry left to Skull Rock to "save magic", the heroes found themselves blocked by Pan's protective shield that only allows people without shadows to enter. Emma and Regina join their magics together to create an eclipse, which would take away their shadows and render the shielding spell useless. * Telekinesis: She is capable of manipulating objects or people without physically touching. This was first seen when she had to telekinetically blast both David and Killian in order to save them from the Snow Queen. * Pyrokinesis: She is able to create, control, and manipulate fire, often in a form of lighting a candle or a flame/fire-related spell. * Healing: When she uses her healing powers, her hand will glow with white and after having approached the wound, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign. * Abjuration: Emma demonstrated being able to teleport Hook's, uh, namesake implement away from him as a prank. Abilities * Detective Skills: Emma has an eye for detail and is very skilled at detective work. She used this skill to work as a successful bail bondsman in Boston. She later used this when she was investigating the case of Kathryn's (supposed) murder. And later uses her skills to try to find out who cast the second curse. * Expert Markswoman: Emma has proved skilled in the use of firearms. * Skilled Swordswoman: Emma has proved skilled in the use of the sword, however, despite being the daughter of Prince Charming, Emma was not able to defeat Captain Hook, although she did managed to hold her own against the latter for a short period of time before she was overpowered and disarmed by Hook. Category:Heroes Category:Sheriffs Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Nolan Family Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Ones Category:Time Travelers